warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons of Gorgon
The Sons of Gorgon are a Codex-deviant Adeptus Astartes chapter. They are known for their melee supremacy on the battlefields of Barren End. Savagery and a will of iron are their tenants. They worship the Omnissiah as the spirit within all their technology. The Gorgonites are adversarial to the Adeptus Mechanicus due to a range of religious disagreements and conflicts of interest. They are characterized by fury and their patchwork armor. Chapter History Write the first section of your page here. Notable Campaigns Write the second section of your page here. Badab War (901.M41 - 913.M41) Mal-Opifex Heresy (Early M40) Hereteks of the Dark Mechanicus were found rooted across several planets and space stations across the Maligtrix Sub Sector; amongst them the chapter’s homeworld. The Sons of Gorgon fought ferociously against the menace alongside the Astra Militarum, the Ordo Hereticus, and the Adeptus Mechanicus. Both stalwart devotees of the Omnissiah, the chapter and Mechanicus enjoyed comradery between their members. During the conflict the planet 418 was declared a Forbidden World, forever tainted by the perversion of holy technology. The chapter was ordered to found a new homeworld by the Inquisition at the appeal of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The sons refused outright and that the chapter would complete the proper ceremonies to cleanse the tunnels. The matter was not pushed by the Lord Inquisitor, but the Adeptus Mechanicus further contested the situation. The sons did not yield. While there are some scoured reports of open combat between the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Sons of Gorgon, neither side has been accommodating in an Inquisitorial investigation; both on suspicion it would put their own order in jeopardy. To this day, 418 acts as a divide between the two factions. Demiurg Crusade (M41) Great Rift Defense (M42) Chapter Beliefs The Sons of Gorgon believe that the Omnissiah is an aspect of the Emperor of Man. They revere the Omnissiah similarly to the Cult Mechanicus. Tech-rituals are learned by every initiate and all members have a fascination to the mechanical. To perform rites on their chainsword or to repair their armor is to venerate the Emperor just as a prayer is to venerate him according to the Imperial Cult. Their ideology is to the displeasure of many. Chapter Geneseed As their predecessor, there are no discernible physical flaws with the chapter's geneseed. Some speculate that the chapter's obsession with technology is a result of a genetic flaw and that their increasing fixation on it is a result of genetic degradation over generations. Chapter Homeworld The Sons of Gorgon homeworld is 418, known locally as the Dark Labyrinth, designated Forbidden world. A former mining colony, it was prohibited by the Inquisition after a war with the Dark Mechanicus. The planet’s atmosphere is toxic and most inhabitants live under the surface. The underground is characterized by endless labyrinths and disparaged, once-great cities. Warlords fight for power and survival, committed to wars with monsters, abominations, evils, and eachother. The Sons of Gorgon are distant keepers that sometimes grant boons to those they favor. For example, citizens who deliver technology to their keep may be offered safety, enough food to last generations, or the destruction of a rival tribe. The Sons of Gorgon scatter warlords who become too powerful and threaten the instability of the labyrinths. Chapter Organization Chapter Recruitment Chapter Combat Doctrine Notable Members Chapter Master Gaddo Chapter Relics Chapter Fleet Chapter Appearance Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:24th Founding